Living in the Shadows
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: What if you loved your best friend but they never saw it? What if your Best Friend didn't talk to you all summer? R/R Rated T.
1. Texts?

**A/N: I do not own Camp Rock. **

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I walked off the bus. First day back at school. This was going to be a nightmare. Sierra had been accepted to a new High School. And I was official all alone. Shane hadn't texted me all summer. Caitlyn had a couple of times. But she seemed so vague. Ella Peggy and Tess didn't bother. Jason and Nate didn't even text me. That's when I knew something was up. It wasn't like the boys to suddenly stop talking. Especially Jason.

As I walked into Home room someone came up to me.

"Mitch!" The person squealed.

I turned around to see Caitlyn. "Cait!" I squealed.

We took our seats.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked.

"Surprise!" Caitlyn said.

The class became quiet as the teacher walked in. I thought something was up with Caitlyn. But it wasn't just the surprise. I felt as though she was hiding something important.

All my Classes flew by. Before I knew it Me and Caitlyn were sitting down at Lunch.

"How was your summer?" I asked her.

"Great me and…." Caitlyn trailed off.

I turned around to see the big bitch of the school Danielle Craig. She was followed by her possy. "Hey Icky Mitchie." Danielle said. I ignored her.

"I thought I'd tell you that I went to a Connect Three concert and Shane actually hugged me!" Danielle said. I knew half of this was un-true. But it still hurt. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Whats wrong? Mitchie upset that she'll never meet Shane Gray?" Danielle asked. You could tell she didn't mean it.

By this Time you could see Caitlyn getting angry. "Daniel why don't you go kiss his ass. He'll never like you" Caitlyn said.

"Its Danielle!" Danielle said. She stormed off her possy following.

Caitlyn smirked. So did I. The bell rang and we were of to another class.

**

* * *

**

The Bell rang on our final class. Even if it was the first day that bell was music to everyone's ears. I checked my phone. _No new messages_

"Cait do you know why Shane hasn't texted me?" I asked. Caityln didn't seem to hear me. We walked to the bus stop in slients. "What bus do you catch?" Caityln asked me. "This one" I said getting on my bus. Suprisingly Caitlyn followed. "So how come you moved here?" I asked. "Dad got a new job" Caityln said. "Where abouts do you live now?" I asked. "Next door" Caityln squealed. "Cool" I said. I did my trade mark smile as we got off the bus._ I invited Caityln over. I wonder what my Parents will think? _I thought.

**

* * *

****A/N: This is my First Fan Fiction on  
In other words this is my test Fanficton. **


	2. Grr! Bark Boy

**A/N: Please R****e-view! I do not own Camp Rock (Unfortunately) **

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Caitlyn and I walked over to my house. I opened the door. We walked in and I called. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" My mother Connie appeared outside of the kitchen. "Mitchie!" Mom said. Then she spotted Caitlyn. She embraced her in a hug.

"Caitlyn what brings you here?" Connie asked

"I just moved in next door" Caitlyn said.

What worried me next was who was moving in on the other side. See we bought the house in between two houses that were family. And the Family is moving away. Both houses have been sold. But I want to know who is moving in. "That's great Caitlyn. We should have you and your family over some time!' Connie said.

I grin and took Caitlyn's hand. "We've got homework" I said. I pulled Caitlyn up to my room.

"We don't have homework" Caitlyn said.

"We need to talk" I said. I closed the door. I sat down on my bed. Caitlyn did the same.

"What about?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why were you so vague over the summer?" I asked. Caitlyn's phone went off.

"Sorry go to take this" Caitlyn said. She walked into my bathroom.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

I Closed the door to Mitchie's bathroom. I put the toilet seat lid down. And sat on the lid. "Hi Nate" I said.

"Not Nate its Jason" Jason said.

"Yea what's up?" I asked

"Uh… Birds!" Jason said.

"What?" I asked. God Jason can be confusing.

"Hey Cait" A voice that sounded like Nate's said.

"Nate?" I asked.

"Yup" Nate said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you alone?" Nate asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Shane is upset" Nate said.

"Why?" I asked.

" Shane Bye!" Nate said. Then the line went dead.

"Nate?" I asked. He didn't just hang up with no reason.

* * *

Nate's POV

"Shane Bye" I said. Then Shane came up behind me and threw my phone at the wall. "What the heck were you talking about?" Shane asked.

Looks like the whole Camp Rock improve Shane failed. "I was talking to my girlfriend!" I yelled.

Jason walked over. God damn this bus. The worst thing about being on tour is sharing a room, bus, bathroom and hair brush. "Nate you sure she's not a boy" Shane said.

Jason looked confused. "A Girlfriend that's a boy?" Jason asked.

I hit my head against my hand. "God Caitlyn isn't a boy Shane!" I said.

"Well Excuse me!" Shane said. He stormed off into our room.

"Caitlyn is your girlfriend that is a boy that really is a girl?" Jason asked.

"GRR!" I yelled. God I was pissed off at Shane. He broke my phone!

Jason smiled. "BARK!" Jason yelled. I picked up my phone and began to fix it. Boy Jason is annoying. Shane was a jerk as normal. God this could all be solved if Shane hadn't broken my phone.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Was Jason funny enough? Suggestions loved. Re-Views loved**


	3. Buger King

**A/N: I would like to thank Brucas224 for helping me out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. (T.T)**

* * *

Mitchie's POV.

I overheard Caitlyn's conversation. The boys were talking to Caitlyn. Why not me? They had my number. If they lost it why didn't they call Caitlyn asking for it? Something was up. Shane didn't just say Good Bye. Jason didn't stop talking for less than 5 minutes. And Nate was to polite to not send me at least a text. I jumped back into my bed as I heard Caitlyn hang up. She walked out of my bathroom. She seemed a little upset.

I knew it be polite to ask if she was alright. "You alright?" I asked.

Caitlyn smiled you could see it was forced. "I'm fine. Dad wants me home now so I'd better go. Bye" Caitlyn said.

This is when I truly knew something was up. never ever ever lied to anyone. 2. She just lied 2 times in the one sentence. 3. She was upset. And not bothering to hide it. 4. Her dad wasn't that mean at all. Something was fishy. And it was confirmed by Caitlyn.

"Kay. See you tomorrow at the bus stop." I said. I was going to make sure I talked to Caitlyn properly tomorrow. And I would find out what that conversation with her 'dad' was about. Caitlyn walked down the staircase. I slumped on my bed thinking about the day.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

I sighed. He had hung up on me. Boy Nate was in for it next time we talked. Boyfriends don't just hang up with a simple 'bye'. I walked out of the bathroom. Tear marks on my checks. It wasn't like me to show emotion. But Nate was an exception. Mitchie had to push the boundaries asking me if I was alright.

"I'm fine. Dad wants me home now so I'd better go." I lied. _I am so going to kill Nate. He made me lie. For the first time in my life! I guess boys make you do that. Caity Note._

"Kay See you tomorrow at the bus stop." Mitchie said. She made it so much harder to lie. I half ran down the staircase. I waved politely at Connie and Steve. As soon as I was outside of Mitchie's house I made a ran for mine.

Once inside I ran to my room. My room was bright green. I had shag carpet. There was a mixture of white, Black, Red and blue carpet. I slumped on my double bed. Pictures of Connect 3 already up. I looked over at my laptop. All my recording stuff was still in-transit. _God damn mailing delays. Caitlyn's note No.2 _So recording was out of the question. For the first time in my life Cooking Dinner sounded interesting. The world is at the end. When Caitlyn Gellar wants to cook.

* * *

Shane's POV. **(A/N beware Shane's mind is a war zone) **

I heard Nate talking to 'Caitlyn' I couldn't be sure. If it was Mitchie… well… then I would kill him. Mitchie hadn't called me all summer. Not a text. Or a word. God girls are a nightmare. I ran over to where Nate stood. I grabbed his phone and and though it at the wall of the bus. The worst thing about being on tour is sharing a bathroom, bedroom and a hairbrush. Yes I love my hairbrush. And Jason always borrows my hair products. God that boy is strange.

Nate shocked looked at me "I was talking to my girlfriend!" Nate yelled. God he is terrible at acting mean.

"You sure Caitlyn isn't a boy?" I asked. I liked Caityln like a sister. But when someone was pissing me off. I didn't really think.

"Caitlyn is a girl!" Nate argued. It was easy to ignore him. I trick I had learnt not to long after I supposedly became a 'jerk'.

"Good Luck with that!" I yelled as I slammed the door to the bedroom. I didn't bother listening to Jason's comment. I knew it be something stupid. Like 'Birds are Girls and Boys' Like who cares?

As I sat in my room I flicked though the pictures on my phone. There were only 5 with Mitchie in them. And only 2 of those you could see Mitchie's face clearly.

The only reason I left the bedroom a few hours later was to get food. As we stopped at a near by Burger King. I quickly ordered the simplest thing: Cheese burger and Strawberry Shake. As soon as I had shoved the food violently down my throat I confided myself to the bedroom. It was getting late. Nate and Jason had most likely fallen asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Like the Shane point of view? Hope you do.**

**Love xXNever Meant To Cry Xx**


	4. Cooking Crashing

**A/N Its getting late. I have school tomorrow. I have to run the Student council meeting. And I have to walk to school.**** And I haven't done my homework. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

Caitlyn walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Mom. Want so help?" I asked. My conversation with Nate was still in the back of my mind. My mother Heather Gellar. Eyed me copiously.

"Caitlyn you feeling alright?" Heather asked. She placed a hand on my head. I sighed. God mothers can overreact. I smiled. As I smiled Nate's gorgeous smile showed up in my mind.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm bored is all" I said. I shook my head 1. To remove my mothers hand. 2. To shake the image of Nate out of my head. Boy did I love his smile though.

"Okay Hun. I'm just making Pasta Salad though" Heather said. She smiled at me as she turned to the chopping bored cutting up onion. Sometimes I wonder if Parent's can read your mind.

I put an apron on. It unfortunately said _Caitlyn's Cooking Café`. _This was of course one of my three year old presents. When like most girls I wanted to be a singer waitress. That plan has gotten no where. Sure the apron was tiny. But it was blue and black. Not like my mothers pink frilly ones. I pulled up a chopping bored. I found the tomatoes and began dicing them. Amazingly I didn't hurt myself.

"Wow Cait and Heather Cooking" A familiar voice said. Great Dad's home. I turned and smiled at my father. His name was one of the most common names in the world. John Glenn Gellar.

"Why does everyone think me cooking is amazing?" I asked. God does everyone think so little of me. I sighed. I pulled the apron off. I hung it in the cupboard and walked outside.

I don't even want to imagine what my parents were going to say next. Let alone hear it. I sighed. My eyes looking round the dusk filled neighborhood. I knew dinner was at least an hour away. I kicked a rock as I walked down the sidewalk. Someone stopped my rock. Their shoe stopping the rock. Who could it be? I looked up to see Mitchie.

"Hey Mitch." I said. I sighed. I expected Nate to come rush me off my feet. Fairytale? I know. But still this girl can dream.

"Hey Cait. I was coming to ask you something." Mitchie said. She didn't smile like normal. What was up with her? Does every girl dream of a boy coming to their doorstep at the first sign of trouble? Well… maybe girls that either have high expectations. Or they have a rock star for a boyfriend. But were Shane and Mitchie together? I didn't think so.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

"Hey Cait. I was coming to ask you something." I said. I had snuck out of the house to speak to her. I hoped she'd actually listen. And not lie this time.

"Shoot" Caitlyn said. She smiled. I could see she was in a better mood. This was a good start. I began walking. She walked along side of me. I was walking to the local park. It was round the corner. There was a park bench we could sit at.

"Did Shane Text you all summer?" I asked. As I sat down on the park bench. I sighed. As I looked at Caitlyn. She seemed too vague.

"No." Caitlyn said. Either Caitlyn was better at being a liar. Or she was telling the truth. I hope it's the second one.

"Oh. I was wondering is all. Well I'd better go" I said. Man this was so annoying. I could never get a straight answer anymore. I walked round the corner. As soon as I was out of sight. I ran for my life. Not home. But to where I knew I'd find happiness. The one place in town no one knew about. Which is amazing since everyone knows everyone in this town. Good it can get annoying. Now I'm not one to swear but when everyone's ditching me I get pissed off. A reason that's all I ask.

As I rounded another corner I had to spot the bitch. Danielle Craig. Of all the times. I had to see her. Wait. Who's bus was over there. It looked like… Oh god. This was just great. I couldn't even get to my hide out without more trouble coming my way.

I ran for the otherside of the road. I pulled my red hoodie up. To shield my face. _Please don't notice me. For once I actually want to be invisible. _I thought. Just as I was in the clear her nasal voice spoke "What you doing Michelle?" Danielle asked.

Fuck off. Go away. But before I knew it. Danielle was pulling my shoulders round. "Oh Daniel. Sorry to interrupt your date but my dad wants his sweat shirt back" I said. As I shook her hand off my shoulders.

Danielle stood there in designer track pants. And a black singlet saying _Bitch is my middle name _It was so true. She raised her fists her designer white hoodie raised over her head. She thought she ruled the school because of her long blonde hair. "Its Danielle. And this happens to be a one of a kind. Besides Pairs Hilton I have the only one" Danielle said.

Before I could say anything. Or defend myself. I fell to the pavement. The cold rock hitting my check. Blood running down the pavement and into the gutter. This was just what I needed. As I attempted to stand. Everything blacked out.

**

* * *

****A/N What do you Think? I'll update again tomorrow! **

**Love NMTC**


	5. Run Boy! I'm Running!

**A/N: Thanks everyone. I really should be doing**** homework.P.S Don't Hate Shane and his insult.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock ****and Sharpies.**

* * *

Jason's POV

We had pulled up. I didn't know where we were. Every time I asked. They would simple say "Shh." So I had given up. As I looked around a saw a number of fans. None screaming my name. I was used to this but decided to look up at the sky. I saw this red and green bird. And well I love birds. And when I see a bird I usually celebrate.

"BIRDS!" I screamed pointing to the sky. I was standing in the middle of the foot path. And I had twisted as I pointed making it look like a disco move. A girl giggled. I smiled. The rest of the girls screamed out for Shane and Nate. Just cause they don't like birds.

"Shane where are we?" I asked as he signed a t-shirt. Unfortunately Shane was on the ball and he didn't reply. He simple kept signing. So I did the best thing I could do. Ask a Fan.

"Where are we?" I asked a girl. She didn't seem interested in me. None of them did. But she did reply which was good.

"New Jersey Silly" The girl said. I didn't like the sound of her voice. To high pitch. Then again Shane may have just looked at the ground a few meters away from her. And to a girl that was like a kiss. I wonder what it would be like if Shane actually kissed a fan? Would they erupt in cheers? Or would they attack the girl? God math is confusing.

"New Jersey Thanks" I said. Something about this city seemed familiar. I wish I could text my friends from Camp. But Shane had taken my phone as soon as Mitchie's phone number was in it. Whats wrong with Mr. Shanie? I thought we were close. God those girls are loud. I looked over to where the main screams where. But just over from there it seemed that someone was laying on the footpath. People surrounding her weren't helping. Why not?

I did the best thing I could do. I walked though the crowd of screaming girls. A few high fiving me. I think it was just because they thought I had hugged Shane. As I walked closer to the group. The so called 'leader' Began running towards where Shane and Nate were. Great more fans. They pushed past me as if I was nothing.

"Hey!" I said. It wasn't like me to be rude. But you've got to respect me. Not adore me. Just respect. I don't care if you push past me. But I sorry is all I asked for. I looked at the girl laying on the side walk. She looked familiar. Who was she?

"You alright?" I asked. I afford a hand but she didn't take it. What is wrong with people these days? No one even acknowledges me. A bird. I did my disco pose "BIRDS!" I yelled. Then my attention turned back to the girl. Then I remembered who she was.

* * *

Nate's POV

As we pulled up I sighed. New Jersey. Shane's idea of a gift to the people. Boy was he stuck up. As I walked off the bus I saw fans. I thought this stop was supposed to be low key. Well I guess 30 fans is low key for Shane. I smiled and began signing T-Shirts. One girl asked for a clipping of Shane's hair. What the hell? Do I look like his P.A? I noticed Jason walk off. Boy he is nuts.

After I signed at least 12 T-shirts. And 9 diaries. I walked over towards the screaming Jason. "What the hell Jas?" I asked. I noticed someone laying on the sidewalk. Unconscious great this will be good for the press. I bent down to see if the girl was breathing. She was. I saw she was wearing a hoodie. I took the hood down.

"Oh boy" I said. Great can't let Shane see her. He'll go nuts. Jason just looked at me confused. Sometimes I wonder if Jason even has a brain. Then again he made it to 10th grade. So it couldn't all be air up there.

I notice the girls disbursing. Shane had finished his pen. "Shit" I said. How could this get any worse? It just did. Jason spoke.

"Those girls did this!" Jason said pointing to some blondes that were talking well more like flirting with Shane. There legs. WOW. But then again nothing beats Caitlyn's smile.

"How can you be sure?" I asked. Jason sighed. He didn't speak. Shane was delayed. That was good. I scooped Mitchie into my arms. And made a run for the corner. Jason following. Why did he have to follow? He was a slow runner.

By the time we made it to the corner the paparazzi had found out we were in town. And with Mitchie in my arms. This was just great. Why did they have to be here? Why?_God, Please do not punish me and Jason for Shane's crimes. This is not a request . It's a plea. Nate Black._ The paparazzi looked behind us seeing if Shane was there.

"Where's Shane Gray?" They asked. They still took photos of Mitchie in my arms. I pulled the hood up above her face. This could still work if they didn't see her face.

"Shane is busy." I said. I pleaded silently with Jason not to blurt anything out. But I doubt that it would help.

"Shane's back there." Jason said. More to himself than to anyone. I gulped. The paparazzi ran behind us. A few snapping photos of Jason's confused face.

"Dick Head" I said. Why did he have to blurt out everything? Why? Guess my plea didn't work. I hope it was just delayed. Please work.

* * *

Shane's POV

As we got off the bus I sighed As I looked at the screaming girls None of them were Mitchie. That girl has issues. She hasn't even texted me! I sighed. I pulled out my sharpie. Yes David Beckacome whatever it is. Isn't the only one that loves sharpie. Mine is a brilliant shade of blue. _Beat that! _As I signed T-shirts. And scarves. I noticed Jason and Nate walking off. That was my thing. Not there's.

My sharpie ran out. And I told the girls "Sharpie is out. No more signing." It was the Shane Rule. As I walked towards my band mates three hot girls approached me.

"Hi" The 'Leader said.

"Hi. I'm Shane Gray and you are?" I asked. I had my 'jerk' on.

"I'm Danielle Craig. And these two are Tina and Gina Kelly." Danielle said. Her voice was quite nasal. I hated the sound.

"Nice to meet you. I'd best be going." I said. Danielle's boney hands pulled me back.

"But Shane. Don't you remember me?" Danielle asked. God her voice was annoying.

"Oh. Your that girl from the concert" I said. Of course I didn't remember her. She was like every other girl. The only ones I remembered mattered like Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and Tess.

"So how's Saturday?" Danielle asked. What is going on in that girls mind?? God these girls are getting nuttier every time.

"What?" I asked. This girl certainly likes to plan. But I think she forgot me in the plan.

"See you at 7pm Saturday at a place called 'Asante." Danielle said. She was touching my arm. This is has OCD I'm telling you.

"Whatever" I muttered heading towards Nate and Jason who were already round the corner. The girl and her group disappeared in the other direction. That was a plus. But with a plus there's always a minus. This one was the paparazzi. I saw them. There blinding flashes and began to make a run for it.

This was New Jersey. And I only stopped here to see Mitchie. But it looked like she didn't want to see me. End of Story.

I guess not. Shouts of "Shane Gray. How is life after a return to Camp Rock?" I ran as fast as I could. The corners of the street couldn't come quicker. I nearly fell I was running so fast. I ran to the safest place I knew. Mitchie's place. This was not good. Then all of a sudden I spotted Nate and Jason. They were carrying someone. And I ran away from them as fast as I could. If it was Mitchie. I wouldn't care. If it was

Caitlyn I didn't want to see a romance film unfold. God how I miss Mitchie's smile.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

I walked away from the park. God Mitchie was confusing. This was day 1. I am scared of day 2. And I hear noise coming from a couple of streets away. Hang on.. I heard camera's clicks. Nate? Jason? Shane? I ran towards the noise. I sighed. Just the paparazzo's practice. Hang on. Who is that running from them? Boy that can't be Shane? Shane never runs that fast.

**

* * *

****A/N What do you think! Love it hate it? Re-view it! I'll update after 3 reviews. Sorry That Caitlyn doesn't have the biggest pov in this chapter. But there's not much she can do. Until the Next Chapter.**


	6. Condition

**A/N: I couldn't wait. I had to update. Hope you like. Re-Views = COOKIES**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

_That couldn't be Shane. Shane never ever runs that fast. _It was Shane. So stupid me I ran towards him. He spotted me. He seemed angry. I kept up with him. Neither of us were fit. But when your running for your life you can run fast.

We stopped outside of my house. He must have thought of Mitchie. I grabbed Shane's arm and dragged him inside my house. If Mitchie saw him there would be an all out battle. And I didn't want the blame on my head if one of them got hurt.

"Caitlyn you know you can be charged for walking into someone else's house." Shane said. He sighed.

"Yea. So shh or I'll kick you out. ITS MY HOUSE!" I said. I had not time to be patient with Shane. Oh no. Dad. I pulled Shane up to my bedroom. I sighed.

"Oh." Shane said. He seemed glum. Great.. Mitchie and Shane are upset. Do I have to play match maker? Nate's supposed to help me. Nate…

I picked up my phone. Looked at the contacts. I sighed and clicked the call button. I put the phone up to me ear. I told Shane to stay put as I walked into my bathroom.

"Hello" Nate said.  
"Hi Nate" I said. God he didn't seem in a better mood since we last talked.

"Oh. Hi. Cait." Nate said. What? He didn't want to talk to me.

"Hey. I've got Mr. Grey here" I said.  
"Oh. Where are you?"

"I'm in New Jersey. And apparently you are to."

"Yea." What on earth is Nate hiding.

"Do you want your Jerk back?" I asked.

"Um… can you keep him tonight?"

"Oh. I know. I'll send him over to Mitchies!"

"No."

"Why not?  
"I'm at Mitchies." WHAT!  
"Oh. I'll be right over" My turn to hang up. I walked out of the bathroom. Grabbed Shane and walked out. My parents starring at me. God. I half ran. Shane not being helpful.

I walked in. Connie smiled as she saw me from the Kitchen. Her smile faded as she saw Shane. "Cait. Mitchie's in no condition to see Shane" Connie said. No condition? What?

"What do you mean by 'No Condition'?" I asked. I could see pain in Shane's eyes. Nate ran down the stairs from Mitchie's room. I stared at him. Seeing him again was harder than imagined.

* * *

Shane's POV

As I ran Caitlyn caught up with me. Since when did she live in New Jersey? I ran she kept up with me. Until we reached Mitchie's house. She pulled me next door. Doesn't she know that its illegal to enter without permission? I told her that. She told me it was her house.

Wow. Since when? Oh right.. summer. "Oh." I said once she had finshed moving me upstairs. God. I miss Mitchie. I sighed. She called Nate.

Why? Why? GOD! Before I knew it I was being dragged into Mitchie's house. Was I a five year old that needed to be supervised every 3 seconds? Could I not walk by myself?

"Mitchie's in no condition to see Shane" Connie said. That pushed me over the edge. She didn't want to see me. Excuse after Excuse. It was over. Hang on. We're we even together? I thought so. Mitchie obviously didn't.

"What do you mean no condition?" Caitlyn asked. Oh great. Nate came running down the stairs from Mitchie's room. Caitlyn and Nate in the same room. I didn't want to be there. I walked out.

As I walked out Nate didn't follow. Nor did Caitlyn. It was Jason who followed. Great. I sighed as I sat on a park bench not to far away.

Jason sat down next to me. "Shane what's wrong?" He asked me. Everything Jason:

Mitchie wont see me.

Wont talk to me.

Wont message me.

Wont even tell someone to tell me.

EVERYTHING. Of course. I didn't say that. I said "Nothing" Jason saw though that. I even think he read my mind.

"Really Shaney?" He asked. Oh great he used my pet peeve name. "REALLY!" I yelled at him.

Why was everyone against me? God the world is so mean. I hate it. I walked off. I walked back to the bus. Paparazzi staring at me and taking photos. But I sat on the bus. And just stared at the shag carpet. Yes the bus has shag carpet. I sighed. The doors of the bus closed but the paparazzi kept taking photos. So I ended up laying on the shag carpet thinking.

* * *

Mitchie's POV.

The next thing I knew was Nate was carrying me in his arms. "What?" I mumbled. Jason put my hood down so I could see.

"Some girls beat you up" Nate said.

"Hey I found her" Jason said. I smiled. Then I blacked out again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What do you think?**** LOVE NMTC!**


	7. This next bit bites

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** Hope you like the new update. Sorry it took so long. I've been really sick. And still am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Or any characters to do with it. **

* * *

Nate's POV.

Oh my gosh, Caitlyn Gellar hung up on me. I knew she was coming quick. I turned around to see Mitchie laying on her bed. Jason swinging on her chair. She woke up. Oh great. Now I've got Mitchie, Jason, Caitlyn and Shane to worry about. I sighed. I flicked Jason's ear. "Dude. Stop swinging." I told him. He looked up at me with a 'HI!' expression on his face. I sighed. "Mitch I'll be right back" I told her. Jason couldn't look after her. I don't think he remembers much. I half ran down the stairs from Mitchie's room. As I reached the landing Caitlyn gave me a death stare. And Shane blow up. He stormed out of the Torres place just like that. I apologized to Connie. And Jason came down the stairs. "Jas. Go help Shane." I told him. He smiled waved and walked out to Shane. I sighed. Great… I had to help Mitchie. What do I tell Caitlyn? "Oh. Bathroom." I said and ran up the stair case. And slipped into Mitchie's room. She was pale. I walked over to her bed and sat down beside it. I touched her hand. Ice cold. As i sat she spoke "Where's Caitlyn?" She asked. I sighed. "She's at home." Was all I could come up with. "If you're here, where's the rest of connect 3?" Mitchie asked.

Hang on. Mitchie asked about Connect 3. Not Shane or Jason. Not the people. Not as if she knew them. You can't get amnesia from hitting your head. Can you? I don't know for sure. A knock on the door. Oh great. "Be right back." I told Mitchie. I got up off the floor and walked to the door. "Its Connie." Connie said from the other side of the door. I opened it up. "She said. 'Where's the other members of Connect 3.' As if she doesn't know Shane or Jason." I whispered to Connie. She gasped slightly. "What about me and John?" She asked. I shrugged. Connie approached Mitchie's bed. "Hey Hun." Connie said to Mitchie. Mitchie seemed a bit out of it. "Mom?" Mitchie asked. Connie smiled. "I think she should go to the hospital just in case." I said. Connie agreed. We wrapped Mitchie up. John came up to the bedroom and helped me carry Mitchie down the stairs. Connie opened the car door. I quickly sat in the back seat. I rested Mitchie's head on my lap. Connie and John hurried to there seats. We drove off towards the hospital. Mitchie kept talking about Micro-scopes.

This next bit bites trust me.

We arrived at the hospital. Connie and John were speaking to doctors. I was in Mitchie's hospital Room. "How come you're here. Did I win a contest?" Mitchie asked. At least she stopped talking about micro-scopes. "No. Mitch-" She cut me off. "Mitch-ie" She said. "No, Mitchie. I'm your friend. So is Jason and Shane." I said. "Jason Jones and Shane Grey?' Mitchie asked. I sighed. This was tedious. "Yea. And you and Shane. Remember?" I asked. She shook her head. "I went to your concert once. Jason got his bird house. And Shane kept strutting around. He even stuffed up a bit. You were in the middle of S.O.S and then you all stopped saying 'Goodnight' and then Shane walked back heading off the stage and then he began singing. Then 3 seconds later you guys began playing. It was funny!" Mitchie said.  
So she remembers a concert. But not being friends with the performers? Wow.. poor Mitch. "BANG BANG BANG"

* * *

Shane's POV

I saw the Torres's car head towards the hospital. I got up off the park bench and ran. I ran half way around the corner when a little girl gave me her skateboard. "You can keep it!" The little girl said. I smiled at her. Before quickly skating to the hospital.

* * * *

As soon as I arrived I put the skateboard around the side of the hospital. I ran though the hospital doors to find no one I knew. 3 girls came up to me and scream. I knew they were excited to see someone famous. I waited for them to calm down before walking to the front desk. I over heard a doctor talking to the receptionist. "Michelle Torres's file please." A doctor said. I quickly tried to follow the doctor but the receptionist pulled me up. "I know you think your all that Mr. Gray but please." The receptionist said. She swung her black hair back. She was no older that 25. I sighed. "Who are you here to see?" She asked. "I'm here to see Mitchie." I told her. The receptionist looked at me and laughed. "First name AND last please." She said. I sighed. I'm getting impatient. "Mitchie Torres." I said. With a few clicks on her computer she shook her head. "No one by that name Mr. Gray" I glared at her. "That doctor" I said pointing to where the doctor stood before. "Took her file. She is here!" I attempted to calm down. But my hands slammed on the table. "You mean _Michelle _Torres?" "YES!" I yelled. She pointed to a staircase. "Room 13."

Finally. I walked up the staircase. Number 13. For some people that's unlucky. For me its just weird. I saw Mitchie's parents go to the doctors. So I banged on the door. With any luck Nate would be in there. "BANG BANG BANG!" Nate opened the door. I rushed past him. Mitchie looked amazed and dazed at the same time. "Mitch!" I sighed in relief. Nate pulled me up before Mitchie could speak. "She doesn't remember." He told me. "What, no-she-can't." I stuttered. Nate nodded his head. "Sorry Bro." He said. Nate sat back down next to Mitchie. "Mitch." I squeaked. "OH MY GOSH!" Mitchie said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your Shane Gray!" She explained. I nodded slowly. I walked out of the room and into the waiting area. I don't think i can handle this.

* * *

_Dear who ever is reading this,_

_I never got to tell Mitchie I liked her. I never even got to ask her out. Hug her or record with her. Never got to have a day to hang. And now she can't even remember me. What does that mean? What do I do?_

_If this be my last record of existent. Let me make it clear:_

_I love you Michelle Maria Torres._

* * *

Shane Gray, 23/3/09

I wrote scrawled on a piece of paper. I hope mitchie see's this when she remembers. If that ever happens.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: WHAT YALL THINK? A cliff hanger? I know a lot of it was just in a different POV but the same thing. But still. Adding to the climax? Love NMTC.**

**P.S All the last bit there was in Shane's POV! **


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I swore to myself I would never do a chapter post as an authors note but I feel I need to. I have read over Living In The Shadows and have decided it would be best if I posted the next bit as a new story due to the fact it would fit better that way. Since I have planned a big time jump. **

**The 'squeal' is more of a grown-up Mitchie and Shane. In the sense of age and realism. (But it's still going to be a dream of mine to have most of this happen to me. XD) **

**With this I leave you the title of the squeal and Summary.**

* * *

**~ Behind the Scene~**

"It's been so long." 18 year old Music Producer Mitchie Torres had been bashed at age 16 by girls from school and lost her memory. She never got reconciliation with Connect 3. And she never remembered Shane. Well she never even knew her talent for singing. She's now a Behind the Scene.

* * *

**The first chapter will be up shortly give me an hour and a half. PROMISE!**

**Love**

**Never Meant To Cry **


End file.
